


The Rainbow Adoption Agency

by nomz_bunny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Aurors, Draco stares at Harry's arse, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Harry stares at Draco's muscles, M/M, gay adoption agency, magical baby, stupid boys in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomz_bunny/pseuds/nomz_bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auror partners Harry and Draco need to pretend to be a couple to persuade a Muggle adoption agency to allow them to adopt a child they know to be of magical descent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Draco Malfoy Had A Totally Normal Week

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://blue-eyed-1987.livejournal.com/80391.html)  
> 
> 
> Requested convo:  
> "It would be fine to have the boy stay there until he's got a family, at which point we would privately meet with the adoptive parents...but the child has already been passed between several orphanage in the last 4 years and, well...we all remember the results of the last boy who grew up in a institution like that. We'd rather intervene while he's still young enough to bond to a family."  
> Draco shifts uncomfortably in his chair. "Why can't it be someone else? An actual couple who is willing to adopt?"  
> "Well, this particular agency is partial to...err...couples who...haven't got any means of having children themselves."  
> "Then, find a woman who hasn't got any children. She can pretend to be barren. Problem solved," Harry intervenes.  
> "Actually, there's more. It's, um...well, they only adopt to gay couples."

Auror Draco Malfoy had a very normal week. He had taken in two remaining death eaters (each spitting mad and yelling insults about being a traitor at him, but that's okay, he'd gotten over that years ago) and saved a total of twenty two people from dark magic. A very respectable number, as Harry lost to him by two people. He planned on getting his ten galleons by lunch time today. A few years ago, it'd have been unthinkable that he'd even talk to Potter much less think of him as Harry, but now, they'd become rather good friends (and if occasionally, Draco's gaze lingered on Harry's arse longer than was polite...well, that was only for Draco to know) with a nice competitive edge.

Walking out of the lift to the Aurors floor, he nodded to greetings from fellow aurors, and called out some of his own.

"Hey, mate!" said Ron, as his arm settled across Draco's shoulder--this was something else that had changed these few years. After Draco had grown out of being an arrogant tit of a teenager, he'd made friends with Ron and Hermione, who, as it turned out, were alright people. The married couple nowadays were rather sickening, but that just gave Draco and Harry another thing to rib them about.

"How's Hermione?" asked Draco, Hermione was pregnant, and the baby did strange things to Hermione's hormones (women, shuddered Draco, were even scarier when pregnant).

A shadow came over Ron's face and he muttered, "I didn't get her the olives with strawberry yogurt on treacle tart fast enough yesterday night," here, Draco tried to get a hold of his urge to vomit, "and she, oh Merlin, she threatened to cut my parts off and spellotape them to the ceiling fan so that I could never get her pregnant with my "fudging stupid-ass wizard sperm" again."

Draco shuddered in sympathy at the look of horror that Ron had and patted his back gently. "Only a couple months left, mate, you just have to hold up for a couple more months." Ron looked a bit pale at the thought of a few more months of this and he jerked his head in a nod before excusing himself to totter off to his office (Ron was the Auror instructor, he was surprisingly good at teaching the rookies). "Poor bastard," muttered Draco, before walking on to his own office.

Before he reached his office though, the Head Auror, Zabini, called him over. When he reached Zabini's office, he noticed that Harry was already there.

"Hey, Harry! Guess who owes me some galleons?" snickered Draco, loving the irritated scowl on Harry's face.

"Shut up, it was only two people, it's not my fault that you got lucky this time," whined Harry. Draco cackled at Harry's sore loser attitude, and jostled him on the way into the office. Harry, Draco knew, was probably sticking his tongue out at him behind his back.

As they settled into their respective chairs, Zabini folded his hands on his desk and looked at them. Draco exchanged a worried look with Harry, Zabini looked like he was trying to look solemn but also failing miserably at containing his glee. Draco had a bad feeling about this.

"Congratulations, it's a boy."


	2. In Which Draco Malfoy's Week is No Longer Even Slightly Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise has fun watching Draco and Harry try to squirm out of the mission even if the conversation takes a turn to awkwardville.

Draco breathes a sigh of relief. He exchanges a look with Harry, both clear in their understanding that Head Auror Blaise Zabini was just relatively slow in picking up on office gossip-well, really, it was more like office knowledge by now.

"Yeah, Blaise, we already knew that," comforted Harry, “we’ve known that for about four months now.”

The Head Auror’s originally barely-held-back grin faltered as he stared at Harry.

“I mean, I thought that you would have known? With that one day when Ron jumped around all happy and yelling about how he was going to have a son?” Draco chimed in, and when Blaise continued to look baffled (and now bordering on annoyed), continued, “A wee little wizard? A munchkin with a penis?” Draco was about to continue and list out the nicknames, of which there were _many_ that Ron had proudly spouted the day he and Hermione had found out the gender of their baby.

“No!” snapped Blaise, irritated now that his punch line had been ruined, “I meant _you two_. You two are adopting a baby boy.”

And with those last seven words (seven being magical as always), a silence fell upon the two men sitting across from the Head Auror. Blaise sat back and relished the moment for a while, it was nice, the silence. When Malfoy and Potter were in the same room, it was as if the two were trying to make up for lost time in teasing and loudly expressing their opinions with each other. While it was nice that they were no longer enemies and trying to violently trip the other, it had gotten rather annoying for Blaise as he always seemed to get a headache from listening to the two.

“No.” Two voices simultaneously refused to believe what they had heard.

There goes the blessed silence, thought Blaise regretfully, sitting up straight in order to fend off the upcoming protests. Harry looked as if he had been told that Quidditch had been banned forever, while Draco’s normally pale face had gone a deep shade of magenta (or was it puce?).

“You haven’t even heard the mission yet,” replied Blaise, holding up a hand when he saw Harry open his mouth to argue, “there’s a young muggle-born boy in an orphanage in London. We were originally going to wait until he's got a family, at which point we would privately meet with the adoptive parents...but the child has already been passed between several orphanages in the last 4 years and, well...we all remember the results of the last boy who grew up in an institution like that. We'd rather intervene while he's still young enough to bond to a family.”

“So…” Harry looked as if he was a bit lost and also a bit terrified at where this whole thing was going.

“So the mission is simple this time. Adopt the boy,” Blaise said bluntly, enjoying the looks of consternation on the two experienced Aurors’ faces.

Draco shifts uncomfortably in his chair. "Why can't it be someone else? An actual couple who is willing to adopt?"

"Well, this particular agency is partial to...err...couples who...haven't got any means of having children themselves,” Blaise sounded like he would rather not be talking about this part of the mission. 

"Then, find a woman who hasn't got any children. She can pretend to be barren. Problem solved," Harry intervenes, looking hopeful for an escape.

"Actually, there's more. It's, um...well, they only let gay couples adopt,” blurted out Blaise in a rush of words. He looked awkwardly at his hands as a shocked silence fell over the room for a second time in as many minutes.

“What…” Harry started to speak and then stopped, thought a bit more about what he was going to say, then switched tactics. 

“Draco’s gay?”

From the annoyed scowl on Draco’s face, it seemed to Harry that his new tactic may not have been much better than the original idea.

“Well. Aren’t you both?” Blaise asked, sounding a bit flustered at the topic of conversation.

“I mean, I am? But, uh. I am?”

“Really, Harry, you’d think you’d know if you were gay. You know, what with being _twenty-five years old_ and all,” said Draco scathingly. He seemed to not find anything terribly embarrassing about the conversation even though Blaise seemed to find his hands more and more interesting as the seconds ticked by.

“I know I am! I meant, I didn’t know you were or if you knew you were…I mean, if I knew you…” Harry fumbled for words, and ended with a weak “I didn’t know if you were?”

“Harry. I had a boyfriend, remember? Also, don’t you remember Ron’s pathetic attempt at telling me he was fine with my sexuality?” Draco expressed his disbelief at Harry’s ignorance with a severe rolling of his eyes; to the extent that Harry was worried he’d hurt something. Not that, of course, Harry cared a lot. Just. A little. They were friends. It wasn’t as if something strangely wiggly had started…wiggling in his chest as soon as Draco confirmed that he was gay.

Blaise coughed gracelessly as he tried to steer the conversation back to the original topic. “So, it’s agreed then?” Without waiting for an answer, Blaise continued on, steamrolling over any complaints that Draco and Harry may have come up with. “Good. You will go to The Rainbow Adoption Agency this afternoon; we’ve already set up an appointment for you. We’re not quite sure what they require for the adoption to go through,” Blaise added, somewhat gleefully, “they mentioned something about only ‘true couples’ so make sure you pull the act off convincingly—there may have to be interviews at some point in the future. Throw in a bit of affectionate words and actions to make it even more believable. Something that couples do, like kisses on the cheek and arms around the waist sort of things.”

Blaise paused and looked at the two men in front of him, making sure that they were following along with what he was saying. Draco still looked paler than usual but two spots of color had appeared on his cheeks and Harry was staring resolutely at the enchanted window behind Blaise as if it held the answers to the world. Blaise fought down a smirk as he noticed that Harry’s ears had turned a fiery red.

“Any questions?”

“No,” Harry muttered as he scrambled out of his chair, closely followed by Draco who didn’t bother saying anything but shot Blaise a glare to indicate how mad the blonde was at his friend.

As Blaise watched, Harry and Draco rushed out of the office, paused outside the door, and then shot each other a wary look before shooting off in opposite directions.

“Well, that was fun,” Blaise mumbled, contemplating what length of time he would place his bet on in the office wager. Maybe two weeks, Blaise thought, after all, he hadn’t told Harry and Draco _everything_ about the different hoops that the adoption agency would make the two jump through before adopting the little boy. He figured that after two weeks, the two men should get their head together and do something about the unresolved sexual tension that had been there for a year now.

Ah well, he thought, sitting back in his chair, even if Padma Patil won the wager and acted like a smug ass for months afterwards, the show would at least be fun to watch.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://alphadragons.tumblr.com) come to me, bbies


End file.
